Mayblossom's Revenge
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: While making their way back to Dodge, Matt and Festus were ambushed by two from the past. Luckily, two others from the same, came to the rescue.


"Matthew, we ain't gon' be able t' see our own hides soon. The sun ain't got far t' sink and I sure could use some coffee. Not t' mention, Ruth could use some of that water over there."

"Yeah, you're right Festus. We'll camp over there by that tree." Matt said as he pointed.

Matt and Festus rode over to the puddled water. Buck and Ruth immediately slunk their heads and took big gulps. Festus leaned down beside Ruth and dipped his hat in, filling it, then bringing it out and dumping the contents over his head.

Matt watched and laughed and said, "'Bout time you take a bath."

Festus shot him that crooked eye and answered, "Aww, fiddle Matthew. That was just t' wash the dust outta my ears."

"Like you don't have dust in other places," Matt said as he kneeled down to build a fire for coffee.

"Matthew, if you were Doc, I'd tell you that you were an on'ry ol' scudder."

"Well now, when we get back to Dodge, I'll make sure I'll tell Doc you said that," Matt said with a laugh.

Festus just turned his head back to the water muttering a "phooof" as he did.

Then he felt the barrel of the pistol against the back of his head and heard the click of the hammer as well followed by, "Ain't neither of you going back to Dodge."

Matt pulled his Colt but then felt the pistol sticking in his back.

"Marshal, if you want to live, I suggest you throw the gun down."

"Look mister, I don't know who you are, but you're making a huge mistake."

"I knowed who they are Matthew. Trip and Trent Horton. Twins that have the sense of an ol' rotten bucket at the bottom of a dry well. They'll keep pulling and dropping the line, and keep pulling up dust which they add to the dust inside they's brain!" Festus announced and shot both of them that look most everyone in Dodge knew he had.

"Aww, I see the Hagen remembers!" Trip said with a laugh.

"How can I furget. You and your dumb brother took Mayblossom and me and my kin hunted you down to get her back!"

"Now you Hagen knows that Mayblossom went with us willingly. Why tell a lie like that?" Trent said.

"Well I guess she did since you had a gun in her back. She had no choice."

"It was the only way to make her go!"

"Make her go my foot! Mayblossom was so sceered, she had to go!"

"Well, now we want her back and you're gonna help us get her again! Trent, take the rope and tie the marshal up to that tree."

Trip grabbed Festus's gun and tossed it in the water and pulled him up and pushed him towards Ruth. "Move Hagen! We ain't gonna get anywhere if you don't!"

"I'm a moving as fast as I can while you got that there gun in my back. I want to make sure it doesn't go off!"

"The only way it's gonna go off is if you make me pull the trigger! I think we both know that isn't gonna happen."

"I kinda wished it would," Festus said then his world went black.

"Why'd you do that Trip? He ain't no good to us now!"

"Oh Trent, will you shut up. He'll wake up. He was being smart."

"Smarter than you two are being, I'll tell you that!" Matt said as he leaned against the tree.

"Shut up Marshal or I'll do to you what Trip did to your friend."

"I just bet you will," Matt said and then saw stars as well.

"Well, he'll be out for a little bit. Come on Trent, help me get this Hagen up on his mule."

Trent walked over and helped his brother hoist Festus up onto Ruth and tied him to his saddle stomach down. They then mounted their horses and grabbed the reigns of Ruth and pulled off in a slow trot. Now they just waited for him to wake back up.

Festus came to about five miles down the trail. All he could see was the dark ground as Ruth trudged along at a slow pace. "What in tarnation have you two nimwits done to me! Stop and get me upright!"

"You here that Trip. The Hagen is awake!" Trent said as he followed Ruth.

"Yeah. We better stop and get him right in the saddle."

"I'll get you two on'ry old scudders right in the saddle alright. Just give me the chance and I'll knock you two sideways upon your horses!"

Trip stopped his horse and Ruth stopped immediately behind. He dismounted and walked to Festus. "You know Hagen, I just think you'd do that if you had the chance. Too bad we aren't gonna give you that." Trip said then pulled Festus down and onto the ground. Trent held his rifle on Festus as Festus bared weight on his feet and stood.

"On your mule Hagen!" Trip said strongly as he held the rifle on Festus.

"Just hold yer taters. It's almost dark, dontcha see? We can't go on anymore."

Trent looked up and around and said, "He's got a point Trip."

"Yeah... Yeah, he does. We'll camp here for the night. But once dawn comes, we'll be back on the trail. And Hagen, you'll take us right to Mayblossom."

Festus squinted one eye in Trip's direction. Trent dismounted and tied his horse up to the tree branch and took Ruth and did the same.

Festus just sat down beside the tree. All he could think about was Matt. He wished he knew if Matt was alright.

Matt came to as he heard a rustling behind him. He looked around and saw a horse and rider coming out of the clearing. Both he and the rider met eyes and they both smiled at each other.

"Thad Greenwood! It's been a very long time," Matt said as Thad cut the ropes.

"Too long, Matt. Too long. Do I even need to ask how you got tied to this tree?"

"Oh, two fellows jumped me and Festus. They knew Festus and took him. Said they want him to help get Mayblossom back."

"Trip and Trent Horton. I knew they'd come back one day," Thad said as he shook his head.

"Come back? Thad you know them?"

"Matt, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Thad said as he pulled the rope from around Matt.

They both stood and Matt knocked the dust off of him and said as he did, "Try me."

"Mayblossom is my wife. We've been married now for about a year and a half. She told me about them and what they did to her and how Festus and a couple of their kin got her back. We both knew they'd come back."

"Does Festus know you and Mayblossom are married?"

"No Matt. I believe he's the only Hagen that does not know."

"Well, what do you say we help him find out." Matt said and walked over to Buck.

"Yeah. We can't let Trip and Trent get Mayblossom again," Thad said and mounted his horse.

"Don't worry. We won't. We'll get them Thad. I promise."

Just like old times, Matt and Thad trotted off into the darkness down the trail. They had no intentions of waiting for morning.

Festus awoke stiff and still tied, but he managed to stand and somehow stretch. The Hortons were pouring coffee into cups when Festus piped up, "You two scudders wouldn't mind if I got me some of that would you?"

"Why no, Hagen, help yourself," Trip said as he put the pot down on the fire.

"Why you knucklehead. You done did that on purpose. You knowed full well I can't pick the pot up!"

"Trent, get him some coffee."

"And maybe some of that jerky." Festus chimed.

"Look Hagen, I ain't your maid," Trent said as he retrieved the coffee and the jerky. He poured some in a cup and brought it to Festus's lips. Festus slurped it in one gulp. Then Trent stuffed the jerky into his mouth and walked away. Festus gave him the squinted eye.

"Time to get going. Now Hagen, you take the lead and take us right to Mayblossom."

"My foot! If you think I'm a gonna take you two to my cousin just so you can take her again, you'll be..."

"Hagen, you don't want to cross me," Trip said as he shoved the gun into Festus's back. "Now get on your mule and lead!"

"That's just what I was a gonna do," Festus said as he walked to Ruth and let Trent heave him up.

Festus lead them for a couple of hours until a cozy little home came into view. He stopped Ruth and then looked back, Trip and Trent now stopped behind him, and said, "Well, here it is."

"What are you waiting for Hagen? Lead us in. I can't wait to see Mayblossom's face when she sees us against." Trip said as he moved up beside Festus.

Festus began to move again, but Ruth only moved three steps when the shot rang out and Trip fell off of his horse. He laid in a heap not moving.

Mayblossom came running out of the house, rifle now pointed at Trent for revenge.

"Mayblossom! Don't shoot him!" Festus yelled.

"Festus, stay out of this. I warned both of them that if they came a looking for me again, I was going to kill them outright. I mean Aunt Thede didn't teach me how to shoot for nothing!"

"You shot my brother! My brother! You little wench, I'll kill you myself," Trent said and went to pull his pistol but was stopped by the voice behind him.

"And if you try it, even move that gun an inch out of its holster, I'll fill you with lead so quick, you'll leak like a sieve," Matt said as he held his gun on Trent and let Thad pass by to his wife.

Festus turned around upon Ruth and yelled, "Matthew! Ain't you a sight for two sore eyes!"

"I missed you too, Festus." Matt said as he rode up to him and cut the ropes from his hands, all the while still holding his Colt on Trent.

"I just knowed you'd find me Matthew. I just knowed it."

"Well if it hadn't been for Thad there, I might not have."

"Well I'll be a buttered biscuit baked by Aunt George! If it ain't Thad Greenwood!"

"Hi Festus," Thad said as he walked over while Mayblossom hugged him as he walked. Matt was now tying Trent's hands together in the background.

"Mayblossom, you mean to tell me that you and Thad are..."

"Married? Yes Festus, me and Thad are honorable."

"Well if that doesn't beat all. You hear that Matthew? Mayblossom and Thad are conjoinered!"

"Yeah, they are. See Thad, I told you we'd help him find out," Matt said and smiled.

Festus gave a grin and Ruth shook his head up and down in his own approval. Mayblossom smiled and laughed as she held on to her husband. Then she looked at Trent and then to Trip still on the ground. She did find it sad, but she was glad the waiting was finally over. Mayblossom finally saw to that herself.


End file.
